


Rocks and Glass Houses

by marguerite_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mistaken Identity, Multi, NextGen DarkFest, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone living in a glass house, Teddy Lupin likes to play with rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> explanation of warnings: the non-con in this is due to mistaken identity. Scorpius is 16, Teddy is 24
> 
> Thank you to my betas: [](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/profile)[**melusinahp**](http://melusinahp.livejournal.com/) , [](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/profile)[**softly_sweetly**](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/) and [](http://themostepotente.livejournal.com/profile)[**themostepotente**](http://themostepotente.livejournal.com/).

"Little old for you, don’t you think?" a voice rasped in Scorpius's ear.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." Scorpius sneered, and turned his gaze away from Mr Potter.

Teddy chuckled. It was a dark, gritty sound. "Good luck to you." He raised his mulled wine in a mock toast and took a sip.

Teddy Lupin was an arse and Scorpius was the only one who seemed to notice. He didn't even understand why Teddy was _there_. Al said Teddy spent every Christmas at the Potters' as if that explained things. So far all Scorpius saw the precious godson do was drink their firewhisky, flirt shamelessly with all the female cousins, and change his hair colour every time a new person walked into the room. And incessantly harass Scorpius, of course.

On the first night of the holidays, Scorpius had called Teddy an attention seeking lay-about. Al had laughed. He patted Scorpius on the back and said, "Teddy's all right. He and my dad are really close."

Annoyed with the ridiculous non-answer, Scorpius watched, listened and tried to determine why everyone but he loved dear Teddy. Teddy and Mr Potter _were_ certainly close. Secret smiles and laughter at jokes no one else heard peppered their interactions. It was as if Mr Potter grew younger when Teddy was near.

Scorpius shouldn't care. After all, other than Albus, the Potters were nothing to him. But the more Scorpius watched and noticed, the more he could not take his eyes off them. Which was probably how Teddy deduced – incorrectly – that Scorpius was pining for Al's father.

Teddy slipped the tie from his long red hair, letting it spill around his shoulders. Scorpius grimaced. Al had said Teddy was imitating Al's Uncle Bill, but Teddy lacked Bill's coarse, masculine features. Scorpius thought it made Teddy look more like Mrs Potter.

Teddy rose from the couch, raising his eyebrows at Scorpius as he passed. Scorpius was going to get wrinkles from how much he'd scowled over Christmas. He was being played, he knew, but he'd yet to figure out the game. Scorpius couldn't help but watch as Teddy walked over to the quiet corner where Mr Potter sat reading. Bending low, his hair falling _casually_ over Mr Potter's book, he whispered something in Mr Potter's ear.

Scorpius watched the blush rise on Mr Potter's cheek as he glanced over Teddy's shoulder and met Scorpius's gaze. Mr Potter quickly looked away and shook his head at Teddy.

There was something too _intimate_ about Mr Potter and Teddy's friendship. Scorpius squirmed in his seat. Scorpius looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed the exchange. James and Al were immersed in their game of Exploding Snap, and Mrs Potter and Lily were busy discussing their ski trip with Rose.

By the time he looked back, Mr Potter was out of the chair and pouring a whisky. Teddy was again at his side, smirking and nodding as he spoke. Smiling, Mr Potter shook his head. Teddy looked over and Scorpius did not bother to look away. They appeared to be performing for his benefit; he might as well see it play out. But when their eyes met, Scorpius saw a look of pure malice in Teddy's gaze. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

****

ooOOoo

Scorpius woke early and was delighted to see an empty kitchen. There were many things he found challenging in spending the holidays away from the Manor, but most frustrating was the lack of privacy at the Potter house. Finding a moment for a quiet tea seemed impossible. Scorpius filled the teapot, dropped in a handful of leaves, hoping he could manage a single cup before the rest of the boisterous household awoke.

He was watching the pot steep, idly thinking of the enigma that was Teddy Lupin, when he heard a throat clear behind him.

Scorpius turned to see Mr Potter belting his dressing gown. "Scorpius," he said, nodding. He eyed the clock and Scorpius's attire - Scorpius had showered and dressed before arriving for breakfast as was proper, no matter that it was quarter past seven. "You're up early."

"I enjoy a bit of quiet in the morning," Scorpius replied with a small grin. His minor battle with Teddy only involved Mr Potter in a peripheral sense. He took no issue with Mr Potter himself.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose this place is pretty different from the Manor."

"Quite," Scorpius said, a smile tugging at his lips.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Mr Potter grabbed them each a teacup and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Have you ever been, Sir? To the Manor?" Scorpius asked.

"I – Yes." Mr Potter stared at the milk soaking into his cereal. "Only once. During the war."

"Oh." Scorpius winced and wished for a Time-Turner that could steal back the last ten seconds. He was usually so careful not to mention any Potter/Malfoy history.

Mr Potter placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and Scorpius looked up. Mr Potter smiled at him and for once, he felt himself caught up in the magnetic pull that everyone claimed surrounded Harry Potter.

"Hey," Mr Potter said in a soft voice. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. It's just, I've never been back, that's all. Your father, your grandfather – there are still a lot of issues there. But maybe I should owl Draco. See if we can tolerate each other for a short visit. After all, our sons are great friends."

Scorpius smiled and watched Mr Potter's expression warm in response.

Footsteps from the hallway caught their attention and they both turned. Teddy entered the kitchen, half-asleep with bare feet and a bare chest. He ended his yawn and blinked a couple of times. Slowly, he looked between Mr Potter and Scorpius. His expression darkened.

Mr Potter dropped his hand from Scorpius and took a step back.

"What a cosy little breakfast," Teddy said, his eyes flashing with anger as he stared at Scorpius.

"Teddy. Don't be like –"

"I'll just go out for a smoke." Teddy crossed the kitchen and grabbed a jacket off the coat tree.

"Teddy," Harry warned. "You know how I feel about you smoking when the kids are here."

"Yes, I do." Teddy smirked, stuck his feet into a pair of boots and slipped out the door.

Mr Potter stared at the door for a while before Vanishing his soggy cereal and retreating back to his room.

Shrugging to himself, Scorpius poured his cup of tea, grabbed a few biscuits and sat alone at the large Potter table. He smiled at the soft sounds of a house not yet fully woken: the padding of bare feet on floor boards, the gentle rush of water as a shower started.

Teddy's reaction had certainly brightened his morning. While Teddy's assumption that Scorpius had a crush was untrue, the teasing was still mortifying. He was not mooning over anyone, but to be thought of as pining for someone unattainable – that was a disgrace. The worst part was that he was helpless to defend against it. Denial would only make it look worse. But to have Teddy think – even for a second – that Mr Potter might be attracted to him in return. Ha! That was priceless.

Never mind the fact that Mr Potter was happily married and straight and Scorpius was only seventeen. None of that mattered if Teddy believed it was possible and was outraged by it.

Scorpius had just finished his first cup when Teddy stormed back in, shivering – the fool! – and reeking of tobacco.

He slid into the chair across from Scorpius. Scorpius's lip twitched before he could school his expression.

Teddy leaned in and whispered, "You know little Malfoy, I told Harry about your crush."

Scorpius resisted the temptation to back away from the bitter stench of Teddy's breath and carefully poured himself a fresh cup of tea.

"Do you want to know what he said?" Teddy continued. "Even if I liked pointy little blond boys, I could never get it up looking at that Death Eater spawn."

Scorpius took a small sip of tea as he'd seen his mother do in the face of his father's temper. His hand did not shake. Not a flicker of his rage slipped through his mask. He turned it all inwards.

Teddy sat and waited. Finally, he rose and, mumbling, _fucking shirt lifter_ , he left.

Teddy had set the rules to this game; Scorpius understood that. He was helpless to argue against the unjustified accusations. He would look petty if he tried. But Scorpius was a Slytherin. He'd been brought up to understand: If you can't win at the game being played, start a new one when your opponent isn't looking.

****

ooOOoo

Scorpius's resolve to keep his temper evaporated in the face of utter rage. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?"

"Like it?" Teddy twirled to the crowd in the living room, all the Potters and Weasleys had gathered to see Mrs Potter, Lily, Al's Aunt Hermione and cousin Rose off on their ski trip. The room was full of redheads laughing at the newly-blond Teddy.

"Change it back," Scorpius snapped.

"Come on, Scorpius." Al patted his shoulder and smiled. "Teddy does this all the time. It's a compliment, right?"

"Yeah, a compliment." Teddy smirked and Scorpius balled his fists so as not to resort to physical violence. The good-natured taunts in the room echoed in his ears. Clearly, he was the only one present who saw Teddy for what he was. This was just one more game by Teddy's rules.

Scorpius ran a hand through his fine blond hair, leaving it perfectly mussed. "Fine. Keep it. It certainly doesn't suit you."

"Oh, I don't know. I find it very inspiring," Teddy said, and made an exaggerated imitation of Scorpius's hair ruffling.

"Arse," Scorpius whispered, and stalked out of the room.

****

ooOOoo

Scorpius spent the afternoon in the Potter's library. His purpose there was two-fold. One, he found some relief from the tedious Teddy Lupin, who refused to change his hair from Scorpius's exact shade and cut. And two, the Potter library had once been the Black library. If he were to find inspiration for a little turn-about on Teddy, the dusty tomes of his ancestors would be an excellent place to start.

In fact, within a couple of hours, Scorpius had found a number of books with rather creative spells and potions to unleash on unsuspecting victims. The spells were clever and fascinating: time-delayed incontinence hexes, a wide variety of body-odour spells and some ingenious impotency curses. He might just take a couple of these precious treasures home with him. They certainly were not being appreciated in this household, too many bloody Gryffindors. Al was the lone spark of sanity in a sea of questionable intellect.

His nose was buried in _Artful Revenge: A Complete Guide for the Vengeful Wizard_ when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could turn, a hand slid along his waist and stopped at his hip. Fingers slipped just inside his trousers and teased his hipbone. Scorpius gasped.

There was a hot puff of air by his ear that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and sent his pulse racing. A voice whispered, "Can I come to your room tonight? What ever you're angry about, I'll make it up to you." The hand on his hip pulled him backwards and he stumbled into a hard chest.

Scorpius spun around to see _Al's father_.

Mr Potter's eyes widened as Scorpius's face came into view in the dimly lit room. Mr Potter was obviously expecting someone else. He backed up, bumping his knee on an end table and nearly knocking over a lamp in his attempt to get some distance from Scorpius. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I thought… Oh Fuck."

Scorpius stood silent, waiting for an explanation.

There was none. Mr Potter gracelessly darted out of the room, without even the barest attempt at recovering the situation. _Gryffindor_.

Scorpius sank into a plush leather couch, staring at nothing. Once the shock faded, a broad grin spread across his face. He spent the next hour formulating exactly what he would do with the exquisite bit of knowledge he'd acquired.

Scorpius slipped a couple of books into his pocket and went to join Al for tea. The delighted smile the afternoon's work had earned was buried well beneath his mask.

****

ooOOoo

Squeezed into a corner across from Teddy's bedroom, Scorpius waited under James's Invisibility Cloak. The idiot needed to learn how to properly ward a trunk. Until then, Scorpius enjoyed the easy access to all of James Potter's possessions.

It was nearly midnight and Scorpius was beginning to lose confidence in his plan. He'd slipped out of Al's room the moment he'd heard steady snores and he'd been standing in this dark, draughty hallway for over an hour. He'd nearly given up when he heard the stairs creaking. Mr Potter appeared a moment later with an odd look on his face - a mixture of guilt and anticipation. Scorpius grinned. He'd guessed correctly.

Mr Potter looked up and down the hallway twice before softly tapping three times on the door and then slipping into Teddy's room.

Scorpius unravelled his Extendable Ear – thank you again, James Potter – and watched as it slid beneath the closed door. His eyebrows shot to his hairline as the muffled wet sounds of kissing spilled through his end of the device. He hadn't really thought it would be this easy.

"Teddy." – the slick sound of sloppy kissing – "Can you lose the blond?" – kisses – "Please."

There was the shuffling of feet and then a creaking of mattress springs before Teddy replied. "No. I like it." – a moan – "Clearly you do, too."

"Stop that" – a slap – "I don't care what games you like to play with your hair colour. You know better than that."

"I think maybe this time you do, or you wouldn't keep asking me to switch it." The insecurity rang clear in Teddy's voice. Scorpius wondered if Mr Potter didn't hear it or just chose to ignore it. "You are dying to look down and see the top of this pretty blond head buried in your lap."

Another minute passed, and the sound of a zipper being lowered rose above the smacking lips.

Scorpius could not believe what he was hearing. He had only needed to listen long enough to be sure about the nature of the late night meeting for blackmail material, but Merlin – they were talking about _him_.

"My, my Harry," Teddy tutted. "Hard as a fucking rock just talking about him."

Mr Potter growled. "That's _enough_."

Scorpius switched the Extendable Ear to his left hand, and with his right, he pressed his palm against his thickening cock.

"Mr Potter, what a huge cock you have," Teddy said in an exaggerated drawl. It sounded ridiculous and Scorpius was surprised that instead of a chuckle, Mr Potter whimpered in response. The mattress creaked again. "May I please suck it, sir? I want you to fuck my haughty mouth. Fuck that superior Malfoy sneer right off my face."

A wet, sucking sound was followed by, "Fuck - _ugh_ \- Teddy." Scorpius squirmed.

The mattress was squeaking rhythmically, short little noises that sent a rush of heat to Scorpius's groin. His hand slipped into his pyjama bottoms, and he slowly pulled his cock to the rhythm of the squeaks and grunts.

There was a wet pop, and the mattress quieted.

"Turn around." Mr Potter's voice was deep and gravelly. Scorpius had never heard anyone sound like that before - commanding, masculine and powerful. It sent a thrill up his spine.

"You want me on my hands and knees? So you can fuck me, thinking of him? The little Malfoy?" Teddy sounded desperate to hear a denial, though Scorpius knew he'd just use it to fuel his taunts later. Maybe Mr Potter did too because he didn't give in.

"Just turn the fuck around, Ted. It's your arse I want, not your fucking mind games."

Scorpius's hand changed to leisurely strokes. He suddenly wanted to last as long as they did. He patiently listened to the harsh breathing and the rustle of fabric, the opening and shutting of a drawer, the telltale squelch of a tube of lubricant.

The bed squeaked and Teddy grunted.

"You're not denying it anymore, I notice," Teddy started in again, breathless but not giving up. "Finally accept that your cock's aching for that seventeen year old arse? Think he's a virgin? Wouldn't you like to be the first?"

Scorpius wanted to smack him, and he'd bet a thousand Galleons that Mr Potter did too.

There was a new sound, a rhythmic wet squelch. Teddy being prepped – roughly - Scorpius guessed from the harsh grunts that were escaping.

"Or maybe he's the whore of Slytherin, and they've been passing his arse –" Teddy made a keening kind of choking sound "– around since he was Sorted."

The mattress creaked with one fast move and they both fell silent for a moment. Mr Potter moaned and the rhythm began again: squeak, _ugh_ , thud – as the headboard hit the wall. They were lucky they had an amazing Silencing Charm up, or the whole house would be thinking there was an earthquake.

Scorpius's fist was flying over his cock. Teddy was getting breathless. It was likely impossible to keep talking with force as it sounded like his arse was being pounded.

"Did" – thud – "you ever fancy dear old Draco?" – thud –"They are awfully pretty together." – _ugh_ – "What do you think they get up to in that Manor? I've heard the stories about Purebloods" – thud – " and their perverted ways. Maybe they could invite you sometime. A Malfoy " – _ugh_ – "sandwich or maybe you'd like to fuck the son" – thud – "while the father watches?"

Scorpius came with Mr Potter's strangled cry. His face burned in shame as he realised what he had just been listening to, both the actions and the words. His hatred for Teddy grew ten-fold.

The bed went silent. There was no sound in the room but heavy breathing and the muffled sounds of bodies rearranging themselves.

Scorpius wiped his hand onto his pyjamas and readied himself to retract the Extendable Ear. He had everything he needed to execute his plan, and well more than that. But when they started speaking again, Scorpius couldn't help but continue listening.

"What was that shit tonight?"

"You got off on it," Teddy rebuked. His voice wavered between teasing and accusing, as if Teddy himself couldn't decide on his approach.

"By the look of these sheets you did, too."

Teddy ignored the remark. "I don't understand you. How can you look at that Death Eater spawn and not see the man that murdered your parents?" he snapped.

"Teddy," Mr Potter replied, through clenched teeth. "Stop calling him that. You have no reason to hate him and no reason to be jealous."

"Who said anything about being jealous? God, you are full of yourself."

"Right. Whatever. One of these days, Teddy, your games are going to bite you in the arse."

Teddy's response was muffled by the rustling of clothes.

Scorpius quickly pulled back the Extendable Ear and waited. He'd guessed right, as not a minute later Mr Potter opened the door and disappeared quickly up the stairs to the master suite, his footfalls showing far more temper than stealth.

****

ooOOoo

Scorpius hated Knockturn Alley; it was dirty and _poor_. He pushed roughly past the beggar and entered the Apothecary. He might have to burn these robes. He had begged off for the afternoon, claiming he needed to visit Diagon Alley for a last minute gift idea for his father. No one questioned him. Teddy was no doubt elated to see Scorpius disappear into the Floo.

Scorpius had been to the Apothecary many times with his father. He quickly found what he needed: Ashwinder eggs and a strand of unicorn hair. In a moment of inspiration, he'd added a mild sedative to the purchase and handed over seven Galleons. It was most likely twice the worth of the items but it hardly mattered.

****

ooOOoo

Teddy was still blond at dinnertime. Whether it was to piss off Scorpius or Mr Potter, it was impossible to tell. Likely both, in which case he was half successful. Scorpius couldn't be more pleased with the set-up.

Teddy was yawning every second word by the time he finished his nightly mulled wine. Al hadn't even made it through half a cup before stealing off to bed.

"Merlin, I'm wrecked." Teddy covered his mouth over another yawn. "I'm heading up."

Scorpius watched Mr Potter and Teddy with interest but if there was any communication between them, it was beyond him. Mr Potter had been unusually quiet all evening.

It would be easier if Scorpius was privy to an intended rendezvous. He would just need to improvise. His stomach clenched in anticipation.

****

ooOOoo

At two a.m. Scorpius stood outside the large wooden door of the master suite, his heart pounding a fierce rhythm in his chest. This was going to work. He could feel it. Success was in his grasp. That didn’t stop his hands from shaking, however.

He ran through his plan again. And then his back-up plan, if it all went quickly to hell. But he would not fail. He focused on the laughing face of Teddy Lupin, the complete revulsion in Teddy's voice as he said _Death Eater spawn_ , the smirk that came from knowing Scorpius was the only one to see - and the only one who would believe - that a dark side of Teddy existed.

Scorpius wanted – needed – to wipe that smirk off Teddy's face. Scorpius Malfoy was no one's fool.

With a deep breath, Scorpius straightened to his full height and set his shoulders. He was a Malfoy, and he would not feel any shame for it. Carefully, he turned the door handle, wand at the ready to quiet any alarms.

Silence. There were no wards. _His_ father wasn't so trusting.

Mr Potter was snoring softly on the large poster bed. Knowing he would not have the presence of mind later, Scorpius emptied the small sachet from Knockturn into his left hand and protected it in a tight fist.

Scorpius whispered a Warming Charm around the bed before gently pulling back the sheet. Mr Potter did not stir. Had Mr Potter woken, Scorpius would have explained his presence by claiming to have come to alert Mr Potter after hearing noises inside the wards. Now, there was no turning back. Scorpius transfigured his pyjamas to the same blue cotton that Teddy wore. He needed to fulfil his original plan without hesitation.

Swallowing, his throat parched, Scorpius carefully crawled onto the bed and slipped between Mr Potters knees. Mr Potter slept in only pyjama bottoms. His chest was broad and strong with dark hair running down the centre. It rose and fell with each breath. Scorpius's hand itched to feel the muscles beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He would not allow himself to become distracted. This was about Teddy.

The drawstring of Mr Potter's pyjama bottoms poked out the top of his waistband, and Scorpius pulled the tie loose. They lowered easily with a few gentle tugs.

Scorpius felt a renewed surge of panic as he stared at the limp cock nestled in a thatch of thick black curls. He'd only done this once before. Jacob MacMillian had complained of too much teeth and not enough tongue. Not that Scorpius had had the opportunity to practise or the inclination to improve, yet it was a hindrance now. He could just imagine the heckling, "Oh Teddy, I knew right away it couldn't be you. You'd never give such rotten head."

He had no time to second guess his technique, so he focused on taking it slow. He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the soft dick, easing it into his mouth with his tongue.

It felt glorious. His own cock stirred in response. So much better than that idiot MacMillian who smelled a little funny and grunted too loudly, who had shoved his dick down Scorpius's throat with barely a warning,

The feel of the soft cock growing in his mouth was incredibly erotic. Scorpius didn't rush it. He let Mr Potter's cock sit on his tongue, felt it slowly react to the warmth and wet surrounding it. Every few heartbeats Scorpius would coax it further, dipping his tongue into the slit, then running it along the underside.

Mr Potter stirred, spreading his legs but not waking.

His erection was full enough that Scorpius needed to pull back. With his lips carefully covering his teeth, he began to bob his head.

The faster he pumped, the harder he sucked, the more Mr Potter began to fidget. Scorpius used his right hand to steady his cock, sliding up and down the base. His own cock was aching to be touched, but his left hand stayed at his side, still clenching the precious ingredients.

A low moan rumbled in Mr Potter's chest. Scorpius did not dare look. If Mr Potter had woken and was looking down, the blond head had to be the only thing immediately visible.

Scorpius gasped around Mr Potter's cock as warm hands twined in his hair, urging him on. Scorpius complied. He needed this finished quickly, before little details like Scorpius's narrow shoulders or worse, his inexperience, were noticed.

He took Mr Potter's cock in as far as he could. His eyes watered as he held back a gag. The hands in his hair tightened and held him in place.

"Teddy, yeah. I'm going to – God." Mr Potter's thrust hit the back of Scorpius's throat. "Fuck. Yeah."

Scorpius had a split second to pull back before Mr Potter grunted and shuddered, thrusting up and filling Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius held what he could, the rest spilled down his chin and back onto Mr Potter's dick.

Ignoring the strange tingle of come on his tongue, Scorpius opened his left hand and spit into it. With his right index finger he mixed the powdered Ashwinder eggs, unicorn hair, semen and saliva. Before Mr Potter recovered from the orgasm, Scorpius wrapped his coated hand around his spent cock, smearing the mixture thoroughly around his cock and balls.

Mr Potter's eyes flew open as the cold mixture covered his dick. "What–"

Before he could react, Scorpius whispered the incantation, " _Obsessione Totalus._ "

"Scorpius?" Mr Potter blinked at him, horrified. "What are you –" Mr Potter closed his eyes and gasped. He tilted his hips and pressed into Scorpius's hand. Scorpius felt his cock begin to thicken at an unnatural speed.

The spell hadn't been specific about the immediate effects, but clearly this was one of them. Scorpius couldn't help but wrap his fingers tighter, pumping up and down, sliding easily in the concoction, eliciting another sharp intake of breath. Mr Potter's cock was incredibly warm, and getting warmer the more Scorpius provided friction.

"Don't –" Mr Potter's breathing was heavy, struggling desperately for air as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening. "What are you –"

To Scorpius's surprise, the response he'd rehearsed came to him easily. "The way you looked at me…" stopping his hand, but not letting go, Scorpius bowed his head and whispered, "The way you touched me in the library… I thought…"

"Oh my God!" Mr Potter tried to pull back, but his curse-controlled body was betraying him. The effort was pathetic. "You are seventeen!"

Scorpius looked up at him through long lashes. "I'm old enough to know what I want." Scorpius squeezed gently and Mr Potter whimpered, helplessly thrusting into the grasp.

"This isn't right." Mr Potter closed his eyes and repeated, "This isn't right." But the world-renowned iron will was no match for human nature and sex magic. Scorpius resumed his ministrations and Mr Potter threw an arm over his eyes in utter surrender and shame. Flushed and sweating, his body reacted perfectly to Scorpius's hand. For all that this was about Teddy, Scorpius found seducing Mr Potter to be far more pleasurable that he'd expected.

"God. So hot." Mr Potter arched his back, his torso twisting as if in pain. "Scorpius, please."

The cock beneath Scorpius's hand was burning his palm. His wrist ached with the effort to keep up a solid rhythm with his weaker hand. His right hand fisted his own cock, trying to keep time.

Thrusting off the mattress, Mr Potter's slammed into Scorpius hand. The filthy sounds of wet, slapping skin and panting echoed through the bedroom. Finally, with a desperate "Scorpius!" Mr Potter collapsed into exhaustion.

Scorpius's hand worked frantically at his own cock, finally able to concentrate on himself. Letting go of his control, he whimpered his near silent orgasm, dribbling come over Mr Potter's thigh.

Once the rush of endorphins had begun to fade, Scorpius cleaned them both with a wave of his wand and arranged Mr Potter's pyjamas so that no evidence remained.

Mr Potter mumbled incoherently, his eyes fluttering shut as the exertion of the spell pushed him into a deep sleep. He would wake in the morning with only a blurry recollection of the night's events. Scorpius leaned in and kissed Mr Potter's sweat-damp forehead and whispered, "Dream of me." And he would, Scorpius knew. For the next three hundred and sixty-five days, Teddy Lupin's _boyfriend_ would be dreaming about Scorpius, would not be able to get it up without thoughts of Scorpius, would not be able to come without Scorpius's name on his lips.

Scorpius rose from the bed, head held high. He'd won the game before Teddy even knew they were playing.

****

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [post on LJ](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/299820.html)


End file.
